Five Kisses Five Drabbels
by 44454469
Summary: A collection of five GiroNatsu drabbels I wrote based off an AMV that's on YouTube now. 83


Five kisses GiroNatsu.

1: A thank you kiss _now we're even_.

"Tch, you're more like a mother to them than a princess." Giroro appeared out of the shadows, leaning up against the wall and crossing his arms the dark red Keronjin made a little click of his tongue and continued to look unimpressed. "I really took a beating from that brat earlier this morning."

Meru was sleeping soundly enough to not hear Giroro, Natsumi smiled and closed the book; she then gently petted the Sea Keron's head, also letting her gloved hand rest upon his rising chest. "You seem to get along well with them…" She trailed off, looking at Meru sleep ever so peacefully, despite he could be so destructive when provoked; he was still so innocent when calm she couldn't help but smile.

Giroro felt his cheeks get hot and a bright pink blush crept across his cheeks. "D-don't give me that crap!" Giroro's voice raised but he then remembered there was a third person sleeping in the room.

He walked closer to Natsumi, and watched the child sleep. He got a beating from this kid earlier that morning, so he wasn't ready to be all sentimental with them just yet. Though Natsumi was different… she was so easily pleased sometimes. She really was, though with Keroro was an exception, you just had to know her well enough to know how to push the right buttons.

_She was so close to kiss now- just a simple kiss- the kid isn't awake_. Giroro clenched his fists and began to shake, "T-though it's your choice if you want to stay or to leave," He said finally, the nervousness was building up in his throat. Natsumi couldn't tell, obviously as she was looking down at him smiling. _So close to kiss._ "I-I'll always be y-your partner…" And so- with that-

"Thank you, Giroro."

She did.

Natsumi bent down and kissed Giroro lightly on the cheek. This nearly caused the corporal to pass out, but he quickly remembered that there was a child in the room, so he had to be quiet and made his leave.

Giroro gave a wave of his hand and left the room. Natsumi only giggled at the little performance and then Meru woke up.

"Natsumi…? Let's go take a walk out at sea together!"

Giroro leaned against the wall; he realized it was a kiss because she was thanking him, almost like she owed him. He knew how she worked, because if Natsumi Hinata felt like she had something to owe, or she had to repay someone something, she'd never get over herself.

"Even so…" Giroro looked up at the ceiling of the sea-barrier, a small smile made way past his lips. "It's still worth it, I guess. Thank you too, Natsumi…"

_But are we even now?_ He only hoped not.

* * *

2: Love and War in the dunes.

There's sand in her mouth.

There's sweat on her cheeks.

There's blood on his face.

And they're all starting to regret this, before it's even begun.

"Stupid frog, hand me the water gun!" Natsumi cried for Keroro who tossed her the water gun. A water gun; a child's toy could easily defeat this madman- eh- sandman? She wanted to see it really happen. So Natsumi aimed the water gun shakily at the sandman and fired a blast of water at him. Then, she heard screams of bloody murder.

"Ahh, you pesky Pekoponjin; water kills me! I'm dying now!"

"That's my plan!" Natsumi ran towards the sandman and punched him, knocking his main weapon out of his hands and crushing it under her feet.

Taking the water gun, she aimed it at Giroro and shot a blast of water his way.

Giroro felt refreshed all of a sudden. All the dryness that was taking over his body was now gone, replaced by cool moistness. "Natsumi- behind you!" Giroro noticed the sandman was about to get up and attack Natsumi from behind, so he picked up an extra water gun Keroro had dropped, and shot it at the sandman. "Dammit…" He cursed at sudden pressure that was being added to his arm.

"Giroro!"

Hearing only Natsumi's cries and the sandman's screams, Giroro faded into a temporary unconsciousness. "Giroro!" Natsumi ran over to the corporal and held him close for a tight embrace. "Ah, don't die on me Giroro! Please don't leave me!"

Giroro coughed at the extra force that was being put on his body, he needed air; he needed air! "Natsumi…" He rasped, dryness parting from his unquenched lips, "You're choking me."

Natsumi looked down at Giroro and noticed him desperately trying to gasp for air. She then placed him down and let him have the freedom of fresh air- something he's been longing for- for a while now. "We better take care of Keroro…" Giroro looked over at his captain who was nearly fried like French Fries. Which is ironic, his favorite foods…

Giroro attempted to ease the awkwardness, and then Natsumi leaned in closer to kiss the blood off his cheek. "Who said…? Let him sleep for a little longer…" She gave Giroro a small kiss, and a lite pink blush crept across his cheeks, Giroro felt his body meet the sand with a soft THUD.

"Giroro?"

* * *

3: Maybe this will help you remember.

Great… after being transformed into a child again, Giroro was alone. Well… not entirely alone. He did have his partner with him.

"Waahh! I want mama!"

Giroro held on to the pinkett's hand even tighter, though the extra pressure proved to be unnecessary and unwanted as the girl's wails continued to grow louder and louder. "Okay I'm sorry! Look… I'll be with you…" Giroro leaned in closer and wiped the tears from the little girl's face. She stopped crying. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"R-Really?" The pinkett chocked on her own tears slightly, Giroro nodded and smiled.

"I'm Giroro… you are?"

"N-Natsumi…"

Giroro smiled, though it was like he knew that for some reason. He already knew this girl, because he was protecting her… "Okay, follow me." Giroro led Natsumi down the halls and held onto her hand tight; then as he squeezed to tight she would whimper and give a softy apology. He was nervous to, to be honest. And Giroro didn't get nervous that often.

Giroro then paused as he heard footsteps echoing in the halls, he pushed Natsumi up against the wall. Everything was coming back to him now- what he was really meant to do- what this girl meant to him- why he was here- why he was like this right now. "Hold on… Natsumi; stay quiet." He could recognize the tone that he spoke just now as well. Like he's been saying it for years instead of minutes…

Then it hit him. He remembered dully with blurred visions of this girl leaning in closer to HIM and kissing him. So maybe… "Giroro?" Natsumi leaned closer, but not to kiss him, just to question. Kids always get too close for comfort.

"Hold on…" Giroro leaned in closer and kissed the younger girl on the lips, softly; _maybe this will help you remember_.

"Giroro!"

"Natsumi!"

* * *

4: Giroro's return and a friendly reminder.

Giroro looked miserable without his belt. Natsumi couldn't help but feel sorry for the corporal. "Giroro, why don't we trade? That knife for your belt." She handed out her belt gently and Giroro reached out to grab it.

"T-thank you Natsumi…"

The sudden realization that he had his belt made Giroro overpowered with excitement, he was ready; he was ready for payback time. He was ready to kick that Doruru's ass anytime now. "Giroro has returned!" He clenched his fists and did a mighty pose.

Natsumi laughed and so did the others, though as the laughter died down Natsumi made her way to a more private area. "Giroro… over here…" She motioned her hand over to the private area, and Giroro followed.

"Natsumi?"

Then suddenly he was being embraced by her, and Natsumi gently placed her lips against his cheek. "Giroro's back because of whom…?" She tempted for an answer.

"You, of course; how could I forget? Thank you." Giroro kissed Natsumi back. "Natsumi…"

Maybe this was just her friendly little reminder of "don't leave me out of the crowd" or "you're not the only one who did all the work, give me some credit."

And if that was the case then-

Well,

Giroro didn't exactly mind.

* * *

5: One final kiss 'goodbye' but you never really knew?

"Giroro, there you are!" Natsumi opened the sliding door to see her Keronjin partner cooking sweet potatoes as usual. "I've been looking for you all day…"

"Yeah? Oh, hey they're ready. You want one?" Giroro showed a potato to Natsumi and she graciously accepted.

After playing with the potato in her hands and crying "Hot, hot!" And blowing on the vegetable, she then bit into it and blew onto it again. "Thanks Giroro, these are the best."

"Tch,"

Natsumi paused from eating her potato; it was half way in her mouth when she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't talk with your mouth full."

"I am not!"

"You were!"

Giroro then felt his hands get warmer and he looked at the stick, the second potato was ready. "Here."

With her lips tasting like sweet potato, Natsumi decided to exchange the flavor she harbored in her mouth. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Giroro."

"Y-your welcome… Natsumi…."

If only she knew that this kiss would be their last. He'd grill a dozen more sweet potatoes, just for a dozen more kisses. And damn, he did enjoy that kiss.


End file.
